Adventure Time With Sky And Jade
by JapanLover4ever
Summary: Sky and Jake are two normal art princesses with a love for exploring. So when they get a chance to meet the two greatest heroes of Ooo, Finn and Jake, their life get flipped upside down. But with an old enemy looking for them, will Sky and Jade ever escape him? And will Love ever Blossom? Pairings- FinnXOC, OCXOC, JakeXLadyRainicorn, BubblegumXOC I DON'T OWN AT.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! This is my first Adventure Time Fanfic! I absolutely LOVE THE SHOW!IT'S JUST SO AWESOME!**

'More toast, JJ?'  
Sky the human girl, called out to the Art Princess who sat, eating a large pile of eggs, beans and toast very neatly. She swallowed what she was eating and answered in a soft voice, 'No thanks. I already have enough, sis.' Sky raised an eyebrow at Jade. 'Damn right! That's your fourth plate right now.' she told her, bringing her plate to the table. Jade sipped on her juice and played with a blue lock of hair. 'Well, I use a lot of energy summoning Angel and painting objects.  
''Fair enough.'

They ate their meal in silence but not the awkward type. 'What's on the agenda, Sky high?'  
'The mentioned smiled at her nickname. 'Well JJ, we're gonna go to the Art Kingdom in an hour so do what you like till then.' Jade nodded and took the plate with her. 'I'm gonna go draw. Laters. 'See ya.' Sky mumbled her mouth full of Toast and Beans. She topped her plate again and walked to their room. There were two beds together with a bow and arrow, two crystal daggers and a sapphire sword above them. Presents from their mom. She looked at them carefully whilst she dressed and when she finished, grabbed the sapphire sword. She also took out her polishing set and set to work polishing and sharpening the sword.

Twenty minutes later, she was done and put it in its sheath, placing it on her back. She then grabbed a cookbook, balanced her breakfast on it, which was slightly cold now and went to the Secret den. She pressed a finger on a scanner and the door opened. It revealed Jade drawing something on a canvas, changed into her outside clothes. She stopped drawing and stared hungrily at the plate. Sky noticed and frowned. 'No way! This is my breakfast! And anyway, you'll just be sick and I'm not cleaning that up again. 'Jade pouted and got back to drawing. Sky started eating the breakfast whilst reading the cookbook. She snuck glances whilst trying to learn to make a Victorian sponge.

'What kind of cake do you like?'

'Victorian sponge.'

'I'm learning how to make it now. And brownies.'

'Ooh, I love brownies.'

'Dude, you love every type of food!' Sky laughed.

She sat there for a few more minutes when Jade finally finished. It was a portrait of them both; with Sky making the peace sign with her eyes closed and Jade winking whilst waving. She gave a low whistle. 'Dang, girl. You're good. 'Well, I am the Art Princess. 'Yes, you are. Let's go hang it up. 'Jade went hunting for a nail whilst Sky grabbed a drill and positioned the picture to the wall, drilling a hole through both. She came back with a nail and pretty blue and green frame. She put the nail of the drill and put it in the hole. They both then stuck the frame onto it and admired their handiwork. 'Looks Anime like. I like it.' Sky told her, fist bumping together. 'Anyway, let's get home to the Art kingdom.'

xxX-Time Skip-Xxx

'Welcome Princesses.' a Small music note greeted. Sky blushed a little. 'I would prefer if you call me Sky the Human, Musica.' Musica frowned slightly. 'But Princess, you are the righteous heir to the throne.'

'Yeah, but I'm the princess and i command you to call me Sky the Human.'

She hesitated then bowed. 'Of course, my lady.' Musica then went to Jade and bowed. 'Hello, Princess.' The princess giggled slightly. 'Hello, Musica. Does Artos need anything?'

'Actually, Prince Artos wants to talk to you. Please follow me.'

They both followed the note to the giant blue kingdom and entered. Inside, there was a harp playing and a fountain in the middle. There was music notes written along the walls and there was drawing of peaceful symbols. Sky let out a low whistle.

'The sound of a Koto. The most peaceful sound. That's Japanese for Harp by the way.' Prince Artos came up to the two girls wearing a dark blue cloak and light blue clothes. He had a small smile on his mouth and he was always cheerful.

'Hey Artos' Sky greeted hugging him and, as Jade hugged her brother, asked, 'So what do you need?'

'Well, do you know last year? The story of the two heroes?'

Sky's eyes sparkled. 'You mean Finn the Human and Jake the dog? The boy who fought against many heroes and has won? I hear he and I are the only two humans in all of Ooo!' Artos gave a broad smile and nodded. 'The very same. Your task is to go adventuring with and learn how to become heroes!'

Sky and Jade's hearts literally stopped. Slowly, a smile formed on their faces and they jumped into the air. 'Oh My Glob! AWESOME!' they squealed, hugging each other. The prince just laughed at their actions. The princess broke the hug and went to her brother. 'Thanks Artos. We won't let you down!'

**A/N- I'm going to do a character profile on my OCs . Here's sky. **

**Name- Sky**

**Age- 14**

**Species- Human**

**Appearance- Has long, light purple hair which she keeps in a white beanie. She has soft violet eyes and wear a short sleeve t-shirt which is red and black. She has a skirt which is grey and long socks which are dark grey and red. She has knee boots which are also grey. She wears a blue amulet around her neck.**

**Biography- She was abandoned by her mother when she was a few months old in a field. The art Queen found her and took her home, soon adopting her. She was bought up learning how to cook, sew and sing. She and Jade, her sister, built a fort called 'The Den.' She was after her sister as the heir to the throne but when her mother died, decided to go explore with Jade, leaving her younger brother, Artos as the king. He was grateful and has tried to pay them back whenever he could.**

**Weapons -A sapphire sword, a Silver sword and a black and blue bow and arrow.**

**Family - Artos, Jade and the Art Queen.**

**Friends - Finn and Jake, Marceline. **

**Ambition - To protect everyone and find more humans.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Iron Patriot for being the first reviewer! This is the second chapter so enjoy!**

**And It's my B-day today! Woot Woot Woot! Wish me a happy b-day!**

**I do not own Adventure Time. Cartoon Network does.**

ATWSAJ ch2

'We're on a mission, to go and adventure.' Sky rapped.

'Gonna meet Finn and Jake, Together, we'll venture.' Jade joined in.

'Gonna stop the crime, 'cause it's Adventure Time!' They both finished.

'Word.' They fist bumped.

Angel the snowy cheetah meowed her happiness. Jade rubbed under her chin, causing more purring and meowing. 'How far are we?' Sky asked the art princess who was holding a map.'Hmm,' she answered, stroking her chin. 'Well, we're two minutes away. I can't believe we're actually meeting the two greatest heroes of Ooo! 'Me too! Since we're from the very far land with nearly no danger, we've never met them before.' Sky told her. 'Anyway, did you get our house?''Yup!' Jade answered, patting her messenger bag. 'I drew a shrink ray and shrunk it into our bag.'

Sky stared at her. 'Have you been reading 'Doctor What' again? I told you to stop that, it's giving you nightmares!' Jade pouted. 'But it helps you to adventure.' Sky poked her cheek. 'Well, ok. But if you wake me up with that damn screaming, glob help me, I'll beat it out of you and ban you from reading any sci-fi book.' She sighed in defeat and nodded. It was scary sometimes but she really did like it! Ah well, she'll buy Sky a pair of earmuffs.' And don't think of buying me earmuffs.''Oka- Hey, hey! It's the candy kingdom!'

They both looked ahead at the candy covered houses and the candy people staring at them. Jade ruffled Angel's ears. 'Come on Angel! Go a little faster, please!' Angel meowed a yes and went a little faster until they ended up at the doors of the Candy palace. They got off and Jade kissed Angel's nose. 'Thanks, Angel. Here's some meat.' She produced a large wrapped ham and put it into his mouth. He purred one last time and prowled off. Jade sighed. 'I already miss him.' Sky shook her head and knocked on the large door. A few seconds passed and Princess Bubblegum opened the door.

She frowned slightly. 'Um, hi. Who are you two and why are you giving me that creepy smile?' Sky stopped smiling and told her, 'We need to find Finn and Jake for a mission. Can you give us directions please?' A small smile came onto her face and she blushed. She pointed to the right. 'It's about an hour if you walk. If you let me go with you, you can borrow Morrow. Then it'll take five minutes.' Jade smiled. 'Thanks, Princess Bubblegum. I'm Jade, The Art princess, by the way. You can call me Jade. This is my sis, Sky. She's also the Art princess, but she's truly a human. Can we call you PB?'

PB's eyes widened and nodded. Dazed, she walked out and called for Morrow. The large bird came and PB jumped on, grabbing the two others by the hand and pulling them on. Morrow then took off, leaving just dust.

XxX-Time Skip-Xxx

Soon, the bird landed and the trio got off. The bird then flew off and the human stared at the tree fort. 'Mathematical...' she gasped. 'Dude.' Jade murmured. There was a moment of silence. 'I'm going first!''No, man! I saw it first!' 'Girls! Please calm down. We must go in an orderly manner.' PB told them. They stopped and blushed. 'Hehe. Sorry Princess.' They apologised.

They walked to the door and Knocked. The door opened and BMO appeared. 'Oh. Hey, PB. Are these your friends?' she asked. PB went pink and nodded. Jade glanced at Sky and whispered, 'you have the creepy smile on.' Sky frowned and shook her head. Then she stepped forward and bowed. 'Hello, BMO. I was wondering if Finn and or Jake where here?'

'Jake's here, but he's having a nap. Finn went out to get groceries so he'll probably be back in thirty minutes.'

'Ah, math.' Sky muttered.

'You can come in if you like,' BMO smiled.

'Thanks BMO. By the way, we're Jade and Sky the Art Princesses, but she's also a human.' BMO smiled. _**Finn would be glad to have another human around, but...**_ He sighed. 'Well, come on in. But if you try anything, I'll give you BMO chop!'

'Understood!' The art princesses chorused and happily rushed in. 'Oh, my glob, it's awesome.' Jade gasped. 'Too right, sis.' Sky replied, sitting down on the floor with the other princesses, whilst BMO went out to skateboard. 'So, what brings you here?' PB asked. 'Well, we live in the Art Kingdom, which is very far and has a very low crime rate. Which we deal with. So Finn and Jake had never been there before. Our brother, Prince Artos, now rules the kingdom which is what he always wanted. So as a treat, he gave us a mission to go adventuring with Finn and Jake and learn how to be heroes.' There was a small silence after that. FP stood up and smiled. 'Well, why don't we test you? Let's brawl! 'Cool! I'm first!' Sky shouted and went outside.

Everyone else followed to find her with fists raised and ready to brawl. PB smirked and she raised her own fists. They circled each other slowly, until Sky lunged and punched her face. PB stumbled back and ran forward and flipped over her, kicking her in the back. She went down, but quickly got back up. She gave a right hook, which PB dodged but failed to miss the powerful left hook. She was thrown to the ground and groaned. Sky lightly tapped her stomach.

'Had enough?' She teased.

Suddenly, there was a battle cry and she quickly got up. She took out her sword and countered it with a gold one. Then she looked up and her eyes went wide. Right in front of her was the greatest hero of Ooo. 'Finn the Human.' she breathed. But he didn't look very heroic right now. He was angry and just attacked her with a sword. Oh, glob, he tried to kill her! Finn pressed on harder with the sword and Sky's hold began to weaken. Her eyes began to widen and she shivered. Was she going to...? Die?

'Sky!' Jade shouted.

'Finn! Stop it!' PB yelled. Suddenly the hold was gone. She gasped and shook and looked up at him, eyes wide. 'Finn, this is Sky, she's an art princess and she's also a human.' she explained, getting up. Now it was Finn's turn to be shocked. PB put a hand on his shoulder. 'She's not bad, we was only brawling. ''O-oh, glob I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?' 'Catch me,' Sky said and fell unconscious into the arms of Finn the hero.

**Enjoyed it? I hope so! Here's Jade's profile!**

**Name- Jade**

**Age- 13**

**Species- Art Princess**

**Appearance- She has blue wavy hair with a golden crown with a Jade on it. She wears a red puffy dress with a blue belt. She has green eyes and a happy smile on her face. She HATES sexist people.**

**Biography- She used to be treated in a harsh manner when she was a child. So when Sky came along and she was treated kinder, she was happy for Sky to be there. She was to be the heir to the throne but she gave the role up to spend more time with her sister.**

**Weapons- A green paintbrush with brown brush.**

**Family- Artos, Sky, Art Queen**

**Friends- Finn and Jake**

**Ambition- To become a great painter and get rid of her evil enemy… (NO SPOILERS! XD)**

**R&R! AND WISH ME A HAPPY B-DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks IronPatriot for wishing me a happy B-Day! It was great and today, I'm meeting my friend who I haven't seen for a year! I would like other people to review, constructive criticism, flames, anything!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own AT, because if I did, everyone would hate it. But I would like Sky and Jade to be in it… **

ATWSAJ ch3

As the human slowly gained consciousness, she heard distant voices and colours.  
'Is she going to be okay?' a blue figure asked.  
'Of course, she can handle it. But she might be angry.' replied the purple figure.  
'Dude, really? You nearly killed a pretty girl, who's your own species?' the orange figure said.  
'Oh come on, Jake! I thought PB was in danger! She's my BF! And what the math, man? I didn't know she's a human!'  
'Ah, forget this. I'm gonna get ice cream.' The pink just shuffled about. There was footsteps and silence.

Slowly, Sky opened her eyes and slowly sat up, shaking her head. 'She's awake!'  
'Sky? Sky, can you hear me?' She nodded and closed her eyes slightly. 'What happened?' she asked whilst rubbing her eyes.  
'You fainted after Finn attacked you, so we bought you to the guest room. You thought he was gonna kill you.' Jade informed her. Finn slightly winced and looked away.

PB came up to Sky and lifted her chin. She looked at her eyes and let go. 'She's perfectly fine. She needs to rest to get over the shock, but other than that, she's fine.' Sky flopped back down and smiled. 'Can I talk to Finn in private please guys?' They nodded and shuffled out, leaving a guilty Finn. Sky shut her eyes slightly.

'U-um, Princess-'  
'Call me Sky.'  
'Um, okay. Sky, I'm really sorry. I thought you were a baddie, and my... Hero instincts took over. Since, you know, with PB being my best friend.'  
'I know. I heard you guys.' Sky told him, opening her eyes. She hugged him and felt him stiffen.

'I'm sorry, too. I didn't know. I did go too far. I'm so sorry.' Finn chuckled softly.  
'Hehe, I should be the one saying sorry.'  
'I know. I forgive you. You just got the wrong impression. It happens to everyone.'  
'T-thank you.'  
'You're welcome.' Sky answered, letting go.  
There was silence but not the awkward kind.  
'Can I ask a few questions?'  
'Sure.'  
'OK. First,' he said, raising a finger. 'Are you really a human?'  
'Yup.'  
'OK and two, what's your background?'

Sky hesitated. 'W-well, you see, I was born and my parents just left me in a grass field. Luckily, later the Art Queen found me on one of her walks. She took me to the doctors and adopted me after. I grew up with Jade and Artos and when our mother passed away last year, we decided to pass the crown to our brother.' A tear escaped from her eyes. Soon there was a flood of tears and she clung onto Finn as if she might drown.

'Shh, shh it's okay.' Finn murmured, rubbing her back. Soon the sobs resided into hiccups and that soon became heavy breathing. Sky wiped her eyes and smiled shakily. 'Thanks. I'd like to rest now.' 'OK. Just one last question.'  
'Y-yeah?'  
'How old are you?' 'F-fourteen.' He smiled and bowed his head, getting up to leave. 'Bye,' he whispered to the sleepy girl. Sky smiled laid back on her pillow and slept a peaceful dream.

XxX-Time Skip-Xxx

The silence was perfect.

_BOOOOOMMMMMM!_

Sky shot up and looked around. She was in the guest with the memories of yesterday still clear in her head. She got out and ran to the clearing, meeting up with Finn and Jake. 'Hey, pretty girl!' Jake greeted.

She blushed. 'My name's Sky.' she looked around. 'Where the others?'  
'FP and PB went back and Jade was sleeping on the sofa.'

Jake stretched and signalled for them to get on. They did so and Jake went through and open window and landed on the floor. There was the tree fort and near it was Jade and The Den, which was just as big and built like a home. Jade got out her giant paintbrush and pointed and the edge of the den. Paint poured from it and a bridge appeared.

'Mathematical!' The heroes yelled. Jade came to the others, tired out. 'I want breakfast! Five plates of it!' she ordered and climbed on Jake. He laughed and stretched back into the fort. 'Let's have the breakfast at the Den.' Sky suggested and when Finn and Jake looked confused, sighed. 'Our home?' They let out an 'Oh.' and followed them to their house.

**Name-Angel**

**Age- Unknown**

**Species- Snow Cheetah**

**Appearance- She is snow white with blue eyes and a happy, perky expression. She had black spots all over her. **

**Biography- She was found in the sea by Jade, about to die of hunger and cold. She took her in even though her mother refused and would ban her from leaving the house. She took good care of it, even if it meant she would get punished. For this, Angel vowed to always be there for Jade for life. **

**Weapons- Her claws and wits XD**

**Family- Jade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own AT, because if I did, everyone would hate it. But I would like Sky and Jade to be in it…**

ATWSAJ ch4

'Whoa, it's big,' Finn exclaimed as he looked around the girls' home. Jake started rooting around their fridge. 'Thanks!' Jade replied. 'We built it ourselves, but I did most of the work.' 'Oh, my glob, they have_ ICE CREAM. And LOADS OF IT!_'

Sky wafted her hand airily, 'Go on, you can have some. We like fruit pies better.'-Jake was already halfway through the first tub and froze. 'You have pie? _APPLE_ pie?' When they nodded, Jake started crying and shook Finn. I'm in heaven! Leave me! I wanna stay!'

Finn laughed and went to the frying pan. Sky stopped him and told him, 'Hey, we're cooking. Our treat.' Sky tied up her hair, put an apron on and struck a pose. 'Just wait till you taste my pancakes!'

'Later. I'm gonna give myself a TV. Make loads!' She then walked to her room. 'Sorry. Taking ice cream here. Meet you back at the tree fort.' Finn blushed slightly. Jade and Jake caught each other's eyes and rose an eyebrow. Finn laughed at his bro. 'I'm gonna go help Jake with the ice cream. If that's okay?'

'Sure. Steal away. Oh and Finn?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for listening last night.' Finn's face turned scarlet and he looked down.

'O-oh, you're welcome. See ya.'

'Bye.'

-Sky sighed and started to mix the batter. She really wanted to enjoy herself but she couldn't. Not with HIM on the loose. She needed to protect everyone. Or they would all be gone. She poured the batter into the flame and started to hum, soon it turned into a song.

_'What am I to you? Why don't you tell me that?_

_Am I just a toy? A dirty piece of tat?'_

She carried on singing whilst she flipped the pancakes and added dance steps to it. The song soon came to an end and so did the pancake batter.

_'Cause I want never gets!_' she sang, with a smile on her face.

'Great, now tha- GAH!' She jumped when she saw Jade siting at the table with her cutlery ready. Sky gave a sigh of relief. 'Oh, it's just you, Jade. If Finn and Jake heard me, then I would've died.' Suddenly, Finn and Jake popped out from behind the table. Sky paled and she fell to the floor, curling up and blushing hard. 'Waaaah, my life is over... Good bye, everyone...' cried Sky as she produced a noose. Jade stormed to her and cut the rope just as she started to put her head through. 'You're crazy! You need to go to the naughty corner and think about what you just did, young lady!' 'Yes, Jade...' Sky muttered. They left the room, leaving Finn and Jake to think the same thing:

_What the math?_

'Come on, let's go on an adventure!' Finn whined as Jade and Sky ate their breakfast. 'We're nearly done, be patient, for glob's sake.' Finn pouted and sat in the corner. Jake just carried on eating the ice cream. Sky sweat dropped. 'Um, Jake, what number tub is that?'

'Uhhhh, 139?'

'Dude, I think we only had 50.' Jade told him, munching on her pancakes. Everyone looked at the tan dog, confused. Jake shrugged. 'Anyway, we need to look around first.' Jade said and Finn's face fell. 'But if there's any trouble, I promise you can beat it up.' He became happy again but frowned when Sky added, 'I don't promise.' Jade wacked her head. 'Waaaah, Jade hit me! My best friend hit me! I don't think I can live anymore...'

'I don't care!' Jade told her, finishing off her pancakes.

Finn watched Sky produced the noose again. 'Goodbye, my friends. Tell everyone I died brave...''Uhhhh, Jade, she's got her head in the noose. Now she's tightening it. And- oh, glob, she's choking!' Sky was turning purple until Jade cut the rope again and dragged her out of the room. 'Skyhigh, I think we need to have another chat about being overdramatic...''Y-yes... JJ...' Sky choked out. Finn watched them leave and shook his head. Well, at least it wasn't going to be boring with them around.

**Sorry this one is so short! I had a bad case of writers block… ^^' The song Sky was singing is called, 'I Want Never Gets' And I wrote it! If you want to hear the whole version, then review and I'll put it on my profile!**

**I met my friend and OMG it was SO nice to meet her! I really miss her… please review! And I'll give you a shoutout!**

**Pweese?**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own AT, because if I did, everyone would hate it. But I would like Sky and Jade to be in it…**

ATWSAJ ch5

'Wow, the candy kingdoms neat!' Sky exclaimed.

They were riding on Jake's back and at the candy kingdom. They got off and started to walk to the castle once again. Sky and Finn were walking together, fingers brushing together. They blushed and looked away. Jade and Jake looked at each other again knowingly.

They knocked on the door and PB appeared. 'Oh, hey Finn.' she giggled and Sky slightly frowned. PB had ended up right next to Finn and openly flirting with him. _Ugh! He's obviously not interested in her_, she thought, telling by the uncomfortable look on his face. But when she said that, she felt a pang of sadness. Wait, sadness? Why did she feel that?

She shook her head and plasterd a smiled on her face. 'Oh, Finn, there's something important I need to tell you, can we talk outside for a bit?' Finn smiled and nodded. He started to walk and PB followed. 'In private, PB.' Sky told her with and edge to her voice. PB finally took the message and stopped, with a venomous look on her face. When they reached a corner, Finn gave a sigh of relief. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. You had uncomfortable anyway.'

'Yeah.' He touched her shoulder as a sign of gratitude and went inside the kingdom. Sky just stood there. Why did her heartbeat faster when he touched her? Could she...? No! Sky shook her head. She can't like him. It would never work, right?

...Right?

Sky walked back in the castle to find PB talking about a new foe. 'Ah, quickly, Sky, I just started.' The human sat down and listened intently. 'Now, as I was saying, lately, there's been a person who's been going through certain kingdoms and turning places upside down, as if looking for something or someone.' Sky's breathing hitched. It couldn't be. It was impossible. 'It seems that he's coming through the candy kingdom next.' The uneasy feeling grew. 'Um, PB, could you tell us the areas that were hit?'

'Of course. They were The Aquatic, Pastry, Night, Holidays and Movie Kingdom.'

Those were the kingdoms they came through. Oh, glob.

He was coming.

'Luckily, we got a picture of him.' PB told them and a picture appeared. She stood up in shock. Silver hair, Red eyes. It was him. He was looking for her. 'N-name?' she whispered. 'We don't know, but he's left messages. Here's the most recent one.' It popped up and it read this:

_**My dear little Cherry,**_

_**I know where you are and I'll find you. You'll never hide from me. Just give yourself up. I own you and can do anything I want concerning you. So if you don't want more innocent people hurt. Come to me and bring your pretty little sister. I'm waiting.**_

_**Forever Owning you,**_

_**AD**_

Jade's heart smashed. He was back. He was looking for her. She started to hyperventilate and looked at Sky who had gone terribly pale. 'Artful Dodger,' Jade whispered, before blacking out. Sky's eyes darted to Finn and Jake who was looking at her and the fainted princess. She felt the bile rise in her throat and rushed to the nearest bin and was violently sick. Once the princess was on a chair, Finn put a hand on Sky's shoulder. 'Sky? Are you okay?' Sky said nothing but looked up at Finn with scared, teary eyes. He was shocked at the pain, sadness and fear piled up inside her purple eyes, shocking the Hero. 'He's coming for me,' she choked out. Before Finn could ask what she meant she turned for the door and ran out. 'Sky!' he called, worried and followed after her.

Sky's POV

No, no, no, no, no. This can't be. How did he get out? How did he track me? How would I get away? I still remembered that night. The blood, the knife...My hand automatically went to my chest, and then I clenched it and concentrated on running. I wasn't gonna be hurt again. No way in Ooo. 'Sky!' I slowly turned around to see Finn chasing after me. I stumbled slightly and cursed, starting to run faster. I dodged and weaved, missing bystanders. I jumped over a bin and fell. I got back up, but it cost me. I had turned into an alley and he grabbed my beanie along with some of my hair. I fell down again and I panted. Finn grabbed my wrist. 'What's wrong, Sky?' He queried.

I just sat there and burst into tears. 'H-he's coming for me, Finn! Me and Jade! I don't know where to hide, he has spies everywhere! I'm...' I sobbed. 'I'm scared.' Suddenly, Finn's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me into a fierce hug. 'Don't worry, Sky. I'll protect the both of you. I'll kill him, don't worry.' I pulled away. 'Thanks, Finn.' There was a small silence as we stared into each other's eyes. Sky blue into soft purple. We leaned in closer and we started to close our eyes slightly. Our lips were about to touch when there was a loud crash.

I jumped out of my skin and looked to find Jake on the floor beside us, having fallen out of the tree above us. Anger and embarrassment consumed me and I wacked Jake on the head repeatedly. 'Hey! Hey! Ouch! Stop it!' He cried. I looked at him with a venomous glare. 'Never.' I told him and jumped on his back. He sighed and grew large for Finn as well. The hero laughed as they set home, the near- kiss forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to that one reviewer who reviewed!**

_**vhdc1234- He is very nosey isn't he? Lol, he wanted to catch them kissing and bribe Finn with that picture. XD**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own AT, because if I did, everyone would hate it. But I would like Sky and Jade to be in it…**

ATWSAJ ch6

Hey, why were you blushing? Are you hiding something?' Jake teased.

They were riding home after the incident and luckily, the girls weren't close enough to hear the conversation. Finn immediately went redder.

'N-no way, dude! I just felt like blushing!' He argued. Jake raised an eyebrow and gave him an uh-huh-i-don't-believe-a-word-of-what-you-just-sai d look. Finn frowned. 'What? Why are you giving me that look?' Jake looked at him innocently.

'What look?'

'The uh-huh-i-don't-believe-a-word-of-what-you-just-sai d look.' Jake just started walking to the forts. 'Come on. I'm itching to go on an adventure. Let's go to the Ice kingdom. I'm burning up.' Finn ruffled the dog's fur. 'Okay, Jake.'

'Woo hoo!' Sky and Jade yelled as they slid down the large slope on a sled, with Finn on Jake. They reached the ground, slipping until they landed on their backs, giggling feebly. 'Ah, that was fun. Let's do it again.' Jake shouted, fist-bumping with the others. 'Just a minute. I need to do something real quick. Meet you on the other side. Of the hill, that is.' Sky told them. They agreed and carried on walking to the other hill. Sky sighed. Two days... Two days she'd been exploring and she was already being hunted. She climbed the hill quickly and put out radar. She scanned the area and sighed in relief. Thank Glob. He wasn't here yet.

Suddenly, there was a large flash. Sky looked down to see that Finn, Jake and Jade were all trapped in a block of ice and being carried by the Ice King. 'Ice King!' She said, watching him go off to his ice kingdom. When the coast was clear, Sky slid down the hill. She then sat down. 'How will I get to them?' 'Ow! What was that for, Ice King?!' Finn yelled. They were trapped in a cage with Wildberry princess, Slime princess, Ghost princess and LSP. They were all shaking in fear. 'Gah! Leave me alone, Finn! You always get in the way of me marrying these wonderful princesses!' He walked up to the bars with a cruel smile. 'You'll never get out!' Jake looked at the door and smiled. 'Yeah, we will. With key hand!' He proceeded to the door, only to get frozen. 'Ah, math.' Jade frowned. 'What makes you think we can't bust out of here?' She went back a bit, and then ran towards the door, yelling a war cry. She kicked it as hard as she could and a loud crack was heard. 'Ooooo.' Everyone hissed in pain. Ice King smirked. 'Titanium ice.' He laughed and left the room. Everyone turned back to Jade, who still had her foot raised, her eye twitching. She fell to the floor in shock, the screams finally reaching her mouth. 'AAAARGH! THAT STUPID-'

Sky looked at the sky. 'Was that Jade?' she wondered.

'Hey! Are we nearly there yet?' a voice shouted from above. She looked up to see a huge bunch of balloons which were carrying her to the Ice Castle. 'Yeah, just drop me off down here. 'Oh and you can leave, okay?' 'Yes.' They chorused. She nodded and slipped into the open window. The balloons slowly drifted away in silence.'...''I just stole her wallet.' A balloon announced, causing the others to laugh crazily.

Jade started grumbling after her heated outburst, clutching her broken foot in the corner. Finn sighed and looked back to the group. 'Ok, so why don't we do... Um... Ah...' He stuttered. Then face-palmed. 'Gah! Why can't I think of anything?' 'We could break his arm.' Jade piped. 'No!' 'Well, he broke my foot.' She told them with a dark look on her face. Everyone sweat dropped. 'Oh, everyone! I bought instruments!' Ice king sang. He came in holding a bunch of instruments. He handed them out and the princesses and Finn just held it out awkwardly. The king sighed. 'Look, just catch on when I start singing.' Everyone had the same expression on their face:

_Oh, dear Glob_

_._'Now, this song is called 'Helllooooo Princess!' Ice King drawled.

'And Goodniiiiight Ice King.' Sky announced as she bought her foot down on his head. His eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious to the floor. She grabbed her sapphire sword and broke the lock. Everyone cheered and began to surround her. She then noticed that Jade was sitting down, holding her foot as if it was broken. A dark flaming aura then surrounded her and everyone scrambled away. She then walked to the Ice King and shook him awake. Well, the look on his face wasn't pleasant, I'll tell you that. Sky happily jumped onto Jake's back, receiving a weird look from everyone. 'You know, you didn't have to beat him that hard.' Finn told her. 'I know. But it was my first time beating up a villain. Besides, he messed with Jade.' Jade smiled at her protective sis. 'Don't worry, I patched myself up. I'll heal super quick.' she pointed to her bandaged foot. Sky smiled then suddenly frowned. 'Hey! Those balloons stole my wallet!' She yelled furiously.

And in the stratosphere, you could hear the sound of balloons laughing before they popped.

**A/N- You guys, I'm not going to be able to update during the summer holidays, maybe only once or twice =c. I will update this Thursday and Friday and if I get to go to a library, I'll update there too. To make it up to you, I'll update three chapters the next two days I update. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! This one's super long!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own AT, because if I did, everyone would hate it. But I would like Sky and Jade to be in it…**

ATWSAJ ch7

'Mm Hm... Um...'  
Finn turned around from playing video games on BMO to see Sky and Jade writing something. He stood up and walked to them.  
'Hey. Watcha doing?'  
Jade looked up and smiled.  
Cool. Can I hear?'  
'No!' Sky blurted out, covering the paper. Finn smiled at her embarrassment.  
'We're singing it for that competition.' Finn frowned. 'What competition?' Jade held up a poster for the hero to read.

_TALENT SHOW COMPETITION!___

_Come and show your talents and be the best! You can do anything you like, at the candy kingdom on Thursday!___

_Winner gets 1,000,000 coins and the Psychic sword!__  
_  
Finn stared at it in a while and his eyes met Jade's. 'It's mine!' They shouted. Jake came over. 'What's happening, bro?' Finn showed him the leaflet and soon enough he was shouting again. Jade glared at Finn. 'We will win this thing. Just you watch!'  
Finn snorted. 'Yeah, right. Don't you know boys are better than girls?'  
Jade felt anger bubble inside of her and she growled. Sky's eyes widened and quickly grabbed Jade's arms, pulling them behind her.

_'LET ME AT HIM! LET ME BEAT HIM UP!_' She screamed trying to escape. She had a demonic look on her face.  
Sky narrowed her eyes. 'Say that again and I swear I will not restrain her.'  
Finn smirked. 'Boys. Are. Better. Than. Girls.'  
Suddenly, Jade jumped on him and started punching him. He tried to defend himself but she was too fast. Sky watched with amusement with Jake.  
Finally, Jade calmed down and got off Finn. The hero had cuts, a black eye and his cheek was swollen.  
Sky stifled a laugh. 'Warned you. Jade loathes anyone sexist.'  
Finn glared and walked out with Jade going the opposite direction.  
'Come on, Jake.' he growled.  
'Come on Sky.' She snarled.  
The two sighed and followed their sibling.

Sky didn't get it. They had been so close when they met Marceline and was evicted, having to stay at The Den, they first fought Ice King, fought that door lord and when they had the slumbover.

'Dude, what's the beef?' Jake asked Finn as he wrote down the song lyrics. Finn stared at him as if he just said he was a magical talking dog. Which he was. So his expression was normal.  
'I want that soundscape sword!' He said simply and started beat boxing. Jake rolled his eyes and stretched to his best friend. 'But what's wrong? You're being so rude. I mean, really? You were being sexist man!'  
Finn sighed. He was a little out of order...'Fine. I'll go apologise, right after I finish writing this song.'  
Jake stared at Finn. 'You're really annoying sometimes.' He snapped and walked out. 'I'm gonna see Lady.'

Sky watched Jade write lyrics down as she sat on the bed. 'Are you going to make up with Finn?' She asked. The blunette gave a snort. 'Why should I? He's the one who started being sexist and all that stuff.'  
Sky fell back and looked at her Guitar Marcy gave her.

It was a present for helping her to set up her new home. It was white and red. She grabbed it and started to play some tunes whilst humming.  
'Glob, Sky!' Jade snapped. 'Do that somewhere else!'  
Sky got up and put the guitar in her dark purple messenger bag. How it could fit, who knows. 'I'm going out.' She told Jade angrily, slamming the door.

Sky walked a few meters then smelt metal. She looked around her but saw nothing was there. A knife suddenly appeared in front of her foot and she jumped back. She saw knives raining down from the sky and remembered Finn's words-Don't go out in a knife storm.  
'Ah Math!' she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. She put her bag over her head and ran blindly.  
'Sky!' The human turned around to see Jake beckoning to her, shaped like a large umbrella. She ran towards him and underneath it. 'Thanks Jake.' She told him.  
'No probs. What were you doing?'  
'You know, Jade was annoyed at me playing my guitar, so I decided to have a walk.'  
'It's annoying they're being so competitive.' Jake sighed.  
Sky got her guitar out and started strumming.

'Watching from the sideline, see you fighting all the time...' She sang softly. Jake listened then started beat boxing. Sky realised he was there and stopped, blushing. Jake bought his head under the umbrella. 'Why did you stop? That was good!'  
'R-Really?' She stuttered. Jake nodded furiously and Sky suddenly got an idea.  
'Jake! I know what to do! Take us to Marceline's house!'  
'Aw what! But I wanted to see Lady!'  
'Jake, you can see her any day. We need to save our sibling's friendship!'  
Jake sighed then turned to the direction of Marcy's house.

XxX-Time Skip-XxX

Marceline was tuning her bass when the door knocked. She opened it to reveal the tan dog and The human girl.  
'Hey, Sky. Hey Jake. What do you want?' The pair looked at each other before saying, 'We need your help to write a song.'

'Jake? Bro, where are you?' Finn called.  
'Sky! Stop messing around!' Jade yelled.  
They walked around their separate houses until they met up on the stairs.  
'Oh.' Jade said, disgust written on her face. 'It's you.'  
Finn started to walk away when he remembered what he said to Jake. He was about to call her name when something fell at his feet. He heard a yowl from Jade and turned around. She looked angry and glared at Finn.

'What was that for, you sexist pig!' she spat. Finn raised his hands. 'I didn't throw it! I got one too!' he showed her the crumpled up letter. She calmed down a bit. Finn smoothed the paper down and read it.  
_**'Jade and Finn. Come to Marcy's cave. Jake and Sky.'**_  
Jade frowned and looked at Finn. 'Why do they want us to come there?' Finn shrugged. 'I don't know. Maybe they wanted to show us something?'  
Jade sighed. 'Fine. I'll call it a truce since you need to ride Angel, but be sexist again and you'll be dead by the morning.'  
Finn gulped when he saw she wasn't kidding.  
'Let's Go.'

'Boom, chick, ba-boom ba-boom, chick.' Jake beat boxed. Marceline was with Sky writing down the lyrics and the tune.  
'Aaand done!' She announced.  
'Jake, you got the beat-boxing ready?'  
He gave a thumbs up.  
'And we've learnt the words, so we're all set.'  
'Just in time. They're coming!' Jake announced. They started to climb up the stairs with their equipment. 'How do we get on the roof?' Sky asked. Jake grabbed her and her guitar and stretched up, Marceline following afterwards.  
In the distance, Angel was carrying Jade and Finn with them surprisingly not arguing. Jake grew his hands and clapped loud so the Princess and hero could hear him. Sky nervously licked her lips and started telling herself she'd be okay. She waited until Angel was close to the cave.

Jade frowned. 'What's Sky doing?' Finn was just as confused.  
'You too, I want to tell you that I'm sick of how you're acting. I just want you two to make up.' Sky took a deep breath and nodded to Jake and Marceline. They started to play the bass and beat box, and when they were well into it, Sky started to sing.

_'Watching from the sideline,__  
__see you fighting all the time.__  
__Got me thinking about why it happened.__  
__Fighting so bad like it's the world's end.___

_Whose fault is it that you two argue?__  
__Like one's putting on a play while the other boos.__  
__Do you have to be sour?__  
__Do you have to succeed making the other cower?___

_Are you not best friends?__  
__It's not the world's end.__  
__Can't you see it's tearing us apart? This is not how it should be in our heart_.'

Jade listened with a guilty look on her face. So this was what the others felt like. Finn blushed. She was a good singer. Marceline stepped forward and started singing as the tune changed, Jake producing his viola, still beat boxing.

**'Sorry he don't treat you like a Goddess, ****  
****Is that what you want him to do?****  
****Sorry she don't treat you like you're perfect, ****  
****Like you want your little loyal bro to do.******

**Sorry, he's not made of sugar****  
****Is she just too sour for you?****  
****Why must you fight, it just hurts me, ****  
****Can't you see what this is doing to you?****  
****Well****  
**_  
_**It's just his mistake,**

**just make up for our sake, ****  
****It's not that it's****  
****also her purpose, ****  
****is it?****  
****To get you angry.'****  
**  
Once again, the tune melted into another and Jake stopped beat boxing. He stepped forward with Sky to start singing the final part.

_**'What are we to you?**__**  
**__**Are we your friend, your brother or your sister?**__**  
**__**What are we to you?**__**  
**__**Do you not trust us 'cause we're not maturer?**__****_

_**Do you think that we don't understand?**__**  
**__**We just want you together and to be so grand.**__**  
**__**We'll try to forget when you got mad; **__**  
**__**We'll remember when you got pranked so bad.**__**  
**__**Some fun we had.**__****_

_**Because, you a-a-a-a-are our best friends in the world.**__**  
**__**You a-a-a-a-are our best friends in the world.**__**  
**__**That's r-i-i-i-i-ight; You're also my friend, sis and bro.**__****_

_**And that's a deal.**__**  
**__**We're gonna sing a song to you and we'll make sure that it's real.**__**  
**__**That's how we feel.**____**  
**__**We're gonna sing a song that feels so real, we'll make your frie-e-e-endship heal!'**__****_

They finished finding Finn and Jade clapping furiously with passer-bys. Sky sighed of happiness. 'Wow, I can't believe I just did that! I feel... Sky high!' She yelled, jumping up and down.  
Jake fist-bumped with Marceline. 'Man. That remix was sweet as Ice cream! Mm... Ice cream...'

Marcy laughed. 'Cool. That was some nice tunes, gonna remember that!' 'Thanks for that, Marceline. I think their friendships bonded back together. It's fun to jam with you.'

'Yup, looks like they're friends again.' Marcy told her, looking down.

Sky jumped off the roof. 'Going down!' she giggled. Jake stretched himself into a slide and she slid to Jade and Finn.  
'So, are you guys better now?'  
'Yeah. Thanks for that. It was an awesome song Sky.' Finn told her and blushed. She blushed as well and giggled. 'Thanks.'  
'O-Kay, enough of this, let's go home now!' Jake told them, throwing them on their back and sliding them home. At their front doors, there was a man and PB there. The candy man stood up and shook Sky and Jake's hand.  
'Nice to meet you too. I'm and I absolutely loved your song!'  
Sky frowned and looked at the two new friends. Finn had a blank expression but the princess was looking away. 'Jade...?' Sky asked.

'Look, it's not my fault! You guys were so good so I let Mr Bonbon listen to you live.'  
Sky sighed. 'What's the sighing about? You won!'

'Yeah, we won.' Sky echoed, and then paused. 'Wait, WHAT!?''You won! Your song was touching and was just so sweet! We put the gold inside and here's the sword.' PB announced and presented the sword.

It was light blue sword with an light purple hilt and Jade encrusted, whilst the sheath was gold with swirls of pink, black, and blue and there was bits of white on all of the sword.  
'Hey, it represents everyone!' Sky noticed. 'The blade's Finn, and represents his love of slaying evil, I'm the hilt, representing how you can hold on to me and I'll support you. The jewels are Jade, representing her closeness to me and her skills in painting which is pretty. The gold is Jake, the pink's PB, Marc's black and they all represent how they'll protect us and will cover us.'  
Everyone nodded in recognition. 'So how about the white?' Jake asked.

Sky smiled. 'That's our purity and goodness.'  
Everyone smiled. 'So who gets to keep the sword?' Jade asked. Everyone except Sky froze in place then began to shout,

'I GET TO KEEP IT!'  
Sky sighed and bought out her phone to call Marcy.

'Here we go again!'

**Ermahgerd! This is s**_**ix pages long! SIX!**_

_**R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Sure update for the summer! =c. **

**Jade: It's weird reading something when it has your name isn't it? I always get confused and embarrassed when someone calls my name but it's someone else. I get confused writing Jade and Jake sometimes!**

ATWSAJ ch8

'YAAAAH!' Finn yelled as he kicked the Magic Man in the face. He stumbled back onto Jake who was coiled up like a spring. He ejected him and the magic man flew into Sky's fist. He blacked out and Jade tied him up.

'Yeah!' They cheered, fist bumping. Magic man slowly woke up. 'Graaah!' he yelled. 'Damn you do-gooders! Why are you doing this?!''Cause we're heroes!' Sky high-fived Jade. 'Besides, we got our bro and sis to help, MM. And it's easy when you're a grownup.' Jake told him, stretching to fit the other on his glared. 'Well, let's see if it's so easy to do your job when you're just a little kid!

Green Ogres and Red bricks

Turn these fools into little kids.

When the clocks of Ooo strike at twelve,

Into your childhood you shall delve!

Like that they shall stay, until the day.

When they learn the right thing to say!' He shrieked.

'...'

'...''What the math? That's some rubbish spell.' Jade snorted. 'Stop talking hay hay!' Sky shouted and kicked him. He blacked out again and they put him on Jake's back.

'Thanks for bringing Magic Man to me.' PB told them and bought out four necklaces. 'Here you go, these are protection amulets. When you wear them, they protect you from any dark magic.' Sky slipped it on and smiled. 'Thanks, PB. This is Mathematical!' She giggled and handed out the rest of the Amulets. 'Thanks, PB. We gotta go now. See you later!' They left the castle and climbed on Jake's back. 'Aren't any of you gonna wear it?' She asked. Jake shook his head with Finn. 'It's kind of girly. 'She rolled her eyes and looked at Jade. 'I'll wear it tomorrow. I feel really tired.' The bros yawned and agreed. 'Well, it is eleven.' They entered the house and each crept to their own bed, where they feel asleep immediately.

The next morning-

'WAAAAAH!' Sky jerked awake and groaned. 'Jade! I told you to stop reading Dr. - WHAT THE WHAT!'Sky stared at Jade's bed in horror. Inside, covered in her clothes, was a small wailing baby. Sky tripped and crawled away from the baby. 'Ohglobohglobohglobohglob!' Sky slowly crawled back and poked the small baby. She stopped crying and looked at Sky. She picked up the small baby and quickly noticed it was a girl. 'Wait. Are you Jade?!' The baby gurgled and laughed. She quickly wrapped the baby up in the cloth and ran to the tree fort.

'Jake! Finn! Where are you?' She yelled. She made way to their bedroom and groaned. 'Ga ga.' The baby on the floor gurgled, wearing a way too large onesie. The yellow dog yipped beside him. 'Aw, what?' she complained. She scooped all three up and quickly covered them in cloths. She grabbed her phone and dialled. 'Treetrunks? Call PB. We've got a slight problem...'

Sky rubbed her head whilst Tree Trunks made bug milk. PB examined the kids whilst they crawled about. 'Well, it seems that Magic Man might have put a spell on them, turning them into babies. I think you were protected because you were wearing the amulet.' Sky looked at the necklace and sighed. 'So I have to look after them? I can handle the feeding and changing Jade but I can't do Finn and Jake!' She crossed her arms into an X, blushing hard. PB giggled and shrugged. Sky sighed and knocked her head against the wall. 'Now, now, Sky. There's no need for that. Calm down and eat your apple pie.'

'Thanks T.T; your apple pie always does the trick.' She told the little elephant, following her down to the kitchen whilst carrying the babies.

Jade looked at the tan dog sleeping next to her. 'Doggy.' she cooed and crawled up to him. She squeezed his nose causing him to wake up flailing his arms, hitting Jade. They both started crying which woke Finn up and set him off as well.' OH for the love of...!' Sky hissed, getting up to silence the babies. She picked each of them up when she heard a gurgle and smelt something rotten. 'Ah man! One of you did a boom boom and one is hungry! 'She proceeded to sniff Jade and Jake. Nothing. She whimpered and smelt Finn. Yup. There it was. Sky began to blush and walked around. She started to undo the nappy when she stopped and squealed. 'I can't do this! I'm not ready to see the Man department! I'm 14!' She calmed down then closed her eyes. Picturing it was Jade instead of Finn; she began to wipe the giggling baby. When she was done. She put a diaper on and threw the soiled nappy in the bin.

'Now to fix lunch,' she thought as she grabbed some apples. She mashed them up and added honey and milk to it. She mixed it and began to slowly feed the sweet mixture to the kids. They ate it easily and soon fell asleep afterwards. Sky grabbed her sword and sat next to them, falling asleep as well.

The next day, she looked through the garage to find a three seated pram and sat each child in. She proceeded to go to the candy kingdom grocery for baby food. She was walking along when Marceline flew by. She stopped in mid-air and stared. Then she snorted. Then giggled. Then she burst out laughing. Jake started to whimper. 'Yeah, yeah. Laugh your head off, why don't you?' Sky retorted. She waited till Marcy was done, only for her to start laughing again.

Sky sighed and started to go again. 'Hey, hey, I'm sorry. Geez. Touchy much? Why are they like this?' 'Magic Man put a curse on them. So they turned into babies. They have to say the right thing so they turn back to normal.' 'Hmmm... Well what did he say?'

Sky scratched her head. 'He said, um... Something about like that they will stay like that until the day, they say the right thing.' Marceline frowned then clicked her fingers. 'Maybe if you loved being grownups, you have to act like one and love being a mom.' Sky stared at her. 'WHAT!? HOW CAN I LOVE BEING A MOM?! IT SUCKS!' The babies began to whimper and Jade reached out. 'Momma.' Sky face-palmed. Marceline peered at the kids. 'Hey, they just got older.' Marceline noted, picking Finn up. He gurgled and kicked his legs. Sky thought about this. 'Well, guess I'm momma Sky.' she sighed.

XxX-Time-Skip-XxX

The air rushed past Finn's face and he gurgled, waving his chubby little arms. Sky giggled and blushed slightly. She stopped spinning him around and bought a bottle of bug milk to his mouth. 'Aww, you're so cute!' she cooed. Jade and Jake sleeping in cots. She put Finn in his cot and huddled up in her bed, falling asleep. 'Goodnight... Kids...'The next morning, Sky slowly woke up and reached her hands out for Jade. When she couldn't find her, she reached out for Finn and Jake. Nothing. He arm flopped back down and she lay there.'...'She shot up like a rocket and looked in the cots. Empty except for an envelope. She tore it open.

The two greatest heroes of Ooo and a princess? This is way too awesome. Try to find me, Sky. You've got one hour, no wait, make that two hours from when this letter opens.

Sky began to worry and panicked. She'll never find them! Never! Her babies! Wait, babies?

Time is ticking. Take longer than an hour and they'll die! Gunter, stop that! No, I don't care! You'll give me away! GO AWAY BEFORE I FREEZE YOU!Anyway. I'm waiting.

Sky: -_-

'This is going to be way too easy.' She thought, grabbing her crystal daggers. Time to kick some Icy Royal butt.

The wails of babies could be heard from the secret room. Ice King growled. 'Stop crying! You're even more annoying than when you were older!' Ice King shouted at the crying dog. He stopped and stuck his tongue out. 'Poopy head!' He shouted and a horrible pong filled the room. Ice King gagged and looked for a pin. 'Aw what! You're a poopy butt! I don't wanna clean you!'

'Why don't I, then?' Sky growled and stood before the ice king. Ice King ignited his hand. She lunged forward and kicked him in the stomach. He stood and grabbed her footing, flipping him to the ground. She quickly got back up and punched him. She gave a right hook, then a left, landing blow after blow. She quickly stopped for air and Ice King froze her. She cursed and just stood there, defeated.

'Ha ha ha. The great Sky being a mommy?' He teased. Sky snarled and tried to reach her trouser pocket. She did so and took its content out with both her hands. She did the task and glared at the Ice King as the match slowly melted the ice.

'Do you want your precious babies back? Do you miss them? Do you wanna kiss them goodbye?' IK taunted, coming close to her. She spat in his face and he slapped her. 'Mommy!' Finn cried. Ice King lifted her chin up. 'Aw. Hear that? The greatest hero in Ooo crying- Gah!' IK glared at the girl who just bit him. He bought out a controller and pressed the button on it. He turned Sky's face and she gasped at the sight of water filling up in the babies' cages. 'Help! Help!' Jade wailed. 'Look at that. They'll cry out till they drown and you won't be able to help them. Sky felt tears escape her eyes and she shook. 'No.' she answered, in a demonic voice. Ice King frowned and stared at the girl. 'I said no!' She yelled and the Ice exploded around her.

She felt herself enveloped in a dark aura and she glared at the King. He cowered in fear. She went to the cage and kicked them open. She carried the baby's out and looked at the Ice King once again. 'Do that again and I will kill you.' She warned before blowing a hole through the wall and walking out.

Sky collapsed on the ground next to the babies. They were in their cots, gurgling and cooing. Sky smiled. 'I love being a mom for you guys.' She told them and was suddenly enveloped in yellow dust. She spluttered and coughed. Looking behind the smoke, only to slap her hands on her eyes. In front of her, Finn, Jade and Jake were all blinking in a confused manner.

They.

Were.

Butt-naked!

'Huh?' Finn said, looking to Jade before slapping his eyes over his face. 'Ahhhh! Stop staring! Stop staring!' Jade wailed, quickly wrapping a cloth around herself. Jake was staring at her and Sky kicked him in the face, avoiding looking at Finn and threw a cloth over him. 'Wah! I'm naked!' Sky sighed. 'Momma Sky to these fools.' She muttered, embarrassed with a scarlet blush on her face, leaving the three to work out what happened.

**Don't forget to read and review! I will write at least 20 chapters when I can't review. Once again, Sorry! **

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

ATWSAJ 9- Prank War

The small fly buzzed around till it landed on the ear of the purple haired girl. She swatted it away and went back to thinking about the whole baby incident. What happened? She thought, sighing. Thunk. Sky looked up to see a bag of something mushy being carried in by Jade. 'What are you doing?'

'Oh, nothing. Just taking this large bag of trash to- YOU!' She yelled as she threw it. It exploded and showered her. She squealed and stood up, glaring at the blunette laughing hard. 'Jade! My hair! My HAT! What was that for?!'Jade smiled innocently and ran away. The girl growled and got a piece of paper. 'Oh it is on, like donkey Kong...Whoever Donkey Kong is.'

Jake was just sitting on the couch when there was a sweet aroma. 'Hmm.' Thought the Tan dog. 'That smells like...Ice Cream!' He followed the sweet smell and soon found himself near the front door. He opened and pies were suddenly flung at him. Jake screamed and laughing was heard. Jake glared at his brother, blumberries dripping off his face. 'Dude! Not cool! I'm all sticky now! And it's warm!' Finn laughed. 'One point to the great Finnster, Nil to the Jake-anator! Oh, wait. Make that the Jakea-loooseeer!' He crowed before running away. Jake growled before going to the bathroom. 'Oh, It's. So. On.'

_**WHAT TIME IS IT?! PRANK WAR TIME! GO GO GO!**_

Everyone met up on the bridge. 'Stakes?' Sky asked.

'Uh, the loser gets disappointed?' Finn asked.

'Man, that's weak.' Sky told him. He pouted which Sky found adorable. 'Um, losers have to do what winner tells them. For a week.' Jade stated. 'Cool. If you cannot get out of a prank or black out, you're out.' Jake reminded them. They all shook hands in the middle and hurried away to get started.

_**Round 1- Skyhigh vs. Finnster**_

Finn was sitting and planning more pranks when Sky walked in and sat next to him. She let out a sigh and lay her head on Finn's shoulder. He blushed slightly. 'W-what's wrong?' He asked. Sky sniffed and tears built up in her eyes. 'Finn. I'm scared. I have this feeling that something is gonna happen and I can't do anything to stop it. All of you are there and you're all taken away. And... And...'Finn held her closer. 'I told you Sky. I'll protect you no matter what.' Once again, they started to lean in closer and their lips were about to connect. If it wasn't for the apple pie that connected with him first. Sky jumped up with a huge smile on her face. 'Fake tears, suckah! You just got pranked! Skyhigh did it again!'

_**VICTOR- Skyhigh**_

Finn smirked. 'Oh, really?' He said, before producing the custard pie and whacking it into her face. He did a victory dance which caused Sky to burst out laughing.

_**Second Round- Skyhigh vs. Finnster**_

_**VICTOR- Finnster**_

They both collapsed on the floor, giggling feebly. 'That was the stupidest victory dance I've ever seen.' Sky wheezed. Finn nodded and did it again, causing her to double up. 'Stop! Stop!' She begged. 'Hey, wanna join forces?'

'Sure, why not?'

_SKYHIGH & FINNSTER JOIN FORCES!_

_**Round 3- JJ vs. Jake-anator**_

Jade readied the foam gun and crept towards the shower which Jake was in. She went slower until she grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. No one was there. 'Looking for someone?' Jade perked up. She spun around and pulled the gun handle. Nothing happened. 'What the heck?' She pulled it repeatedly to have nothing come out. She smacked it and looked into the nozzle. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Jake get off the pipe but it was too late to dodge. The nozzle hit her straight on and she struggled to turn it off, after thirty seconds, she managed to find the 'off' switch and thankfully it stopped. Jake laughed at her and walked out.

**VICTOR- Jake-anator**

Marceline flew to the Fort to hear a cacophony. 'Hey what's happening?' She thought, looking through one of the windows. She saw Jade being sprayed by foam and laughed. Looked like a prank war. She burst in through the front door, causing everyone to look at who it was. 'A prank war? Without me? No way! Let the war commence!'

_**NEW OPPONENT! VAMP-QUEEN HAS JOINED!**_

BMO came out to see what all the noise was about. 'What is going on?' He asked, looking confused. 'Oh. Hey BMO. We're having a prank war.'

'A prank war? And you didn't invite _me_?'

'Oh, you can join if you want.'

_**NEW OPPONENT! B-MASTER HAS JOINED!**_

Jade looked up. 'Who's saying that?' The others shrugged and went to their own headquarters.

Round 4- Vamp-Queen vs. Jake-anator

Jake stretched his head around the corner to see Marceline putting a bucket on top of a door. 'Gee, I really don't hope Jake doesn't follow me through this door,' She said out loud, flying through the gap. He chuckled. This was too easy. He hid the pie in the folds of his skin and instead of going through the door, went down the ladder. He reached the bottom when his foot touched something sticky and warm. He tried to move but it was stuck. Marceline flew around him and giggled. 'Told you to follow me. There was nothing in that basket. This is bound to the floor and you can't stretch. Only I can make your powers usable again and free you. Suckah!' She cackled. Jake tried to stretch but he couldn't so he stopped, sighing in defeat.

_**VICTOR- Vamp-Queen.**_

_**Jake-anator IS NOW OUT!**_

'Stop rubbing it in you stupid narrator!' Jake yelled and grabbed the TV remote. 'Ooh, romantic comedy.'

Round 5- B-Master vs. Finnster & Skyhigh

BMO crept around the fort, looking out for anyone nearby. The coast was clear. He rolled into a little hole and sighed. He got out a pencil and began to draw plans for the ultimate prank. BMO looked out again to find a bunch of pies out. Silently, he went to where they were and began to work on them. Sky and Finn ran into the treasure room to feel their foot touch something and the pies splatted them in the face. They stood there for a few seconds whilst BMO came out.

VICTOR- B-Master

'Yay, BMO did it!' He cheered. Walking forward and setting off an alarm. He stopped and looked down at the nets which carried him to the ceiling.

Round 6- B-Master vs. Finnster & Skyhigh

VICTOR- Finnster & Skyhigh

'D :!'Finn and Sky whooped and ran out.

_**B-Master IS NOW OUT!**_

':c. Narrator, you are very annoying and I can't feel emotion.'

Round 7- Vamp-Queen vs. JJ

The queen began to strum a few notes on her bass, watching the princess. She flew into the shadows and made herself invisible and blew on her skin. The princess tensed up and looked around trying to identify who it was. Marceline chuckled and became visible again. Jade glared.

'Hey Jade. I wanna show you a clip quickly.' Jade looked sceptical but gave in. She held her hand out and Marceline put an application on the wypad before giving it to her. 'Memorise these numbers...12, 65, 95, 375...' she muttered to herself. 'Why's nothing happening? It- OH MY GLOB WHAT THE MATH!?' She screamed and ran into a wall blacking out. Marceline grabbed the wypad and smirked. 'Scary game. Never fails.'

VICTOR- Vamp-Queen

_**JJ IS NOW OUT!**_

Final Round- Vamp-Queen vs. Skyhigh & Finnster

Sky sneaked around the houses and found that Jake had fallen asleep whilst stuck to the ground, BMO was on emergency shutdown in a net and Jade was lying next to the wall, unconscious. 'Guess they're all out.' She thought, grabbing Jade's paintbrush. She went outside near a forest and concentrated on drawing an outfit and placing a hand on it, causing it to appear in her hands. She met up with Finn who was on the lookout.

'Hey. Wear this.' Finn looked at the outfit and his eyes widened. 'No way! I'm not wearing that!' He whisper-shouted. Sky glared and twisted his arm behind his back. 'Ow Ow Ow! Okay! Sheesh.' He grumbled, going into the bathroom. Sky got her phone out and waited. Five minutes later, Finn came out with his skin pink. He was wearing a pink dress with a puffy bottom, knee high boots which were black a red long wig and black gloves. Sky snorted and giggled. 'Take a picture; it'll last longer,' he retorted.

'Ok,' Sky answered and snapped five photos. Finn sighed and walked outside, placing a device in his ear. He was going to use it to hear what Sky was going to tell him. He walked into the forest where Marcy usually passed and sat there, putting eye drops in his eyes. 'I've done them.'

'Great, now think of something really tragic to sound like real crying.'

'But nothing tragic has happened.'

'Then imagine something that might happen.' Finn sighed. Damn that Sky. Sky...He started to think about the times he had together, how she was the only other human. He thought about losing her and losing himself. Leaving the human race extinct. But losing Sky...The tears started to roll down his face and he sobbed quietly, soon becoming louder. 'Great work!' She told him, causing him to cry harder. To never hear her voice again...

'Who's that?' Marceline's voice drifted over and Finn made his voice slightly high pitched. Marcy stumbled upon a girl who looked around thirteen, crying her eyes out. 'Who are you?' Marceline asked Finn and he looked up.

'K-Kat.'

'Well, Kat, what are you doing out here?'

'My father banished me from our house because I didn't listen to what he told me to do. I've been travelling for two days and I haven't eaten anything.' Finn told her, just as he rehearsed. Marceline looked at the boy in disguise and smiled. 'I know a place we could go. Follow me.' Finn smiled inwardly and followed the floating vampire. They reached the door of the house for Marcy to open the door. 'You first,' she smiled sweetly and Finn walked in, to see he had triggered a trap. He ducked and it flew past him. 'Give it up, Finn! I'm going to win!' She yelled, flying forward. She flew into a laser and there was a small alarm. Suddenly, she was splattered by foam and she staggered backwards. She felt something feathery fall onto her and she sneezed. Then she felt herself being pulled down to the ground. 'psych!' Sky shouted before coming down and fist-bumping with Finn.

VICTOR- Skyhigh & Finnster

_**Vamp-Queen IS NOW OUT!**_

_**SKYHIGH & FINNSTER WIN!**_

'Woot! We win!'

'And you look ridiculous. Bonus!'

'Hey!'

'Just saying the truth.'

Finn rolled his eyes.

'Now everyone has to do what we want for a week!' Marceline unbound Jake from the floor and called him and Jade in. They started laughing when they saw Finn and he sighed. 'Ah, man. Oh well. No way to get out of this. Unless I do THIS!' Jake threw a pie into Finn and Sky's face. They wiped it off with a cry of-

'PRANK WAR TIME!'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I;m back from my very short hiatus! My summer was awesome! Yay! I started school. Boo! Anyway, hope you enjoy. And please don't be afraid to review people! Reading are hugs, reviews are love. ;).**

**Disclaimer= Only own Sky, Jade, Artos, Plot and Angel.**

ATWSAJ ch10- Coma

Sky let out a battle cry and punched the Cyclops in  
the eye. His eye began to water and Sky collected the tears that fell.  
She bottled it before punching him again, collecting more tears. Soon  
enough, she had ten bottles of it and she got up to leave. She had  
collecting the tears for the others as they had broken body parts,  
skydiving without parachutes. She was watching so she was luckily  
unharmed. She got up and started to walk back to the house, when a cry  
was heard.

'_Leave me alone!'_

Sky ran to the clearing and there was Wildberry princess  
being snatched by an evil bear.

'Leave her alone, you stupid bear!' She  
shouted out, grabbing her sword and charging at the beast. He flicked  
her away and she hit a tree. She groaned a little but got up again,  
discarding the sword. She squared her fists and aimed for a punch on  
the face. The bear held a paw up and Sky punched that instead. A loud  
crack was heard and pain seared through her hand. The bear punched her  
head repeatedly, her head snapping back and forth, her brain being  
smashed against her skull. She fell back, unconscious, where the bear  
stalked away, Wildberry having run away during the fight.

* * *

Finn stared out of the window and sighed. It had been  
seven hours since Sky left and she should have been back by now.

'Jake, I think something's wrong.' Finn called out to his bro who was trying  
to scratch underneath his leg cast.

'Come on, Sky's tough, she'll be  
okay.' Jake reassured him.

'That's right, she super tough.' Jade told  
him, playing a small tune on the cast on her broken ribs. 'But she's never been gone this long. I think something's happened to her.'

Finn got up and prepared to get ready. 'Bro, where are you going? You're not  
going to find her, are you?' Finn raised his broken arm. 'Well, I'm  
the only one who can go out. Jade, I need you to draw me a bike.' Jade  
reluctantly nodded and grabbed her brush. She pointed the brush and  
closed her eyes; she winced in pain but carried on until there was a  
drawing of a bike upright on the floor. She touched it and the bike  
became real. She collapsed on the bed she was on and Finn smiled an  
apology. He got on the bike.

'BMO!' He called.

When the little video  
game came, he told him, 'BMO, don't let anyone come in that we don't  
know. Give them breakfast and lunch. I'm going to find Sky.'

BMO nodded. 'Good luck, Finn!' He liked the human girl as she would always  
look after the video game, charge her before he would shut down and  
be gentle when he was hurt. Finn nodded and set off.

* * *

Finn searched high and low for Sky but he couldn't find her anywhere. He searched in  
different kingdoms; Candy, Aqua, Breakfast, Lumpy Space, but he  
couldn't find her. He sat down on a log and put his head in his hands.  
He would never find her.

'Finn!' Finn looked up to see Wildberry  
Princess running up to him.

'Oh. Hey Wildberry Princess. Have you seen  
Sky?'

'Sky? The girl with the white beanie?' She asked. Finn picked her  
up. 'Yes, yes! Have you seen her?'

'Yes. She's in that forest.' Finn  
hugged her and set her down, causing the little berry to giggle.

'Thank you, WP!'

'Anything for you, my hero.'

Finn ran into the forest, dodging trees and animals to find him in a clearing. He looked inside and there lying on the floor was Sky with her head bruised and  
bloody. 'Sky,' he whispered, hesitantly touching her head. She winced  
and opened her eyes slightly, breathing heavily. 'Finn?' She asked her eyes unfocused. 'Shh, shh, I'll get you help,' he reassured and  
she smiled before becoming unconscious again. He picked her up  
carefully carried her back to the bicycle. He laid her in front of  
him, leaning back a little so she wouldn't fall forward. Once they  
were both safely on, Finn shot off to their homes.

* * *

'Is she okay, doctor?' Jade asked anxiously. Doctor Princess  
looked up from her charts. 'Yes, but she got severe head injuries, so  
she might lose her mind like Jake did with the freak deer  
problem.' Finn still remembered that incident and it scared him. But  
now Sky might have lost her mind...Finn shook his head. 'However, I  
think the bear put a curse on her.' Everyone's head snapped up and  
frowned. 'What do you mean a curse?' Doctor Princess sighed. 'There was  
a curse put on her. She's not waking up. She's getting weaker. If she  
doesn't wake up by next week, then she's going to pass over.'

Everyone looked at the princess with a shocked expression. She quietly got out  
the Cyclops tears and poured it onto their limbs. It healed and they  
jumped up. 'We need to find the bear!' Jade shouted. 'I'm not letting  
my sister die.' Jake nodded. 'Me too. She's like my little sister.  
Finn?' The human stayed quiet for a while. He closed his eyes for a  
while before opening them. 'Let's do this.'

* * *

Finn watched the bear from the distance as Jade crept up on it. Jake was in  
a tree as backup if anything happened. Jade leapt for it and quickly  
put it into a headlock. Finn and Jake came out and wrapped the rope  
they were holding around the bear's waist, trapping his arms behind  
him. The bear growled and Finn hissed, 'take it off.' The bear stared  
at him and stood on his hind legs.

'If,' he answered in a deep voice,  
'You are talking about that stupid girl with that hat, then no. I  
shall not.' Finn punched the bear. 'Take that bleeping curse off!' he  
yelled. The bear narrowed his eyes before smiling cruelly and closing  
his eyes. A small trail of magic dust entered his body. 'Done.  
Congratulations.' The trio grinned and high-fived each other. But they  
were not expecting these words to leave its mouth.

'You just made your friend's death day today.' A small silence held in the air and the  
three stared at the bear. 'What do you mean we set her death day?'

'Like I said. That magic was what was keeping her alive. You told me to take  
it off so now she's going to die.' Finn stayed in shock for a few  
minutes before snarling and beating the bear up harshly. 'Finn! Stop, bro!' Jake told him, holding him back.

'But there is one cure. A sign  
of affection from her true love.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Jade  
asked him. He answered by breaking free of the bounds and running away.

* * *

The heroes ran home as fast as they could  
through the Ice Kingdom. Suddenly, an Ice bolt appeared in front of  
them. They stopped, causing a domino effect of them falling to  
happen. 'Wow, look at the three so-called heroes.' A voice told them  
and they groaned in disappointment. 'Ice King, leave us alone! We've  
got a MAJOR problem right now!' Jade said. Ice king frowned and froze  
them. 'Then you shouldn't have come through the Ice Kingdom! Ha!  
You're my prisoners now!'

Jade gave a low growl and started to thrash,  
surprising the boys. 'Stop it! My sister's dying! Glob help me, if we  
can't save her, I will kill you repeatedly!' Ice King's mouth dropped  
open and he stared at the angry girl. 'What do you mean die?' Jade  
gritted her teeth whilst Jake and Finn stared nervously. 'A curse has  
been put on her. If she goes to glob world, you will be going on a  
one-way trip to the nightosphere, courtesy of me.' She threatened.  
'Now get us out of this.' Ice King looked at the girl and sighed. He  
threw an Ice bolt at the trio and the ice broke. They immediately got  
on Jake and he ran off to the tree fort. 'Do you think she'll be okay,  
Gunter?'

'Wenk!'

'What do you mean no because I interfered?!'

* * *

'Sky!' Jade yelled as she burst through the front door.  
BMO came up to them with a worried expression. 'Finn! Help! She has got  
worse!' He cried. The boys gasped and ran into the guest room. Sky was  
laying there with her face sickly pale and looking dead. Jade ran up  
to her side and looked for a pulse on her wrist. The air was tense  
until the princess finally nodded. They let go of the breath they were  
holding and knelt down beside her. Her breathing was shallow and  
ragged. Finn clasped her hand. 'Sky?' He whispered. The girl coughed  
weakly and laughed. 'I'm dying, aren't I?' She queried. Jade winced and  
shook her head. 'No. We can still save you, I know we can.'

'Sis, I know I'm dying. Don't deny it.' She felt tears spill and the dying girl  
coughed out blood. 'See?' she told him, showing him her hand covered in  
blood. Jade let out a little sob and Jake looked tearful. 'My time is up, guys. But Finn, let me tell you something in private.' The boy  
leaned forward until his ear was next to her mouth.

'Save me.'

'Huh?'  
The boy blinked and looked at Sky who was smiling weakly, growing ever  
weaker. 'It's not my time, Finn. I haven't had my croak dream.' Finn  
smiled at the realisation and laughed a little, causing the others to  
frown at him. 'You can save me, Finn. Be my hero. Be my prince...' The  
light from her eyes faded and with her last dying breath, whispered  
two last words. 'Be mine.' She ceased breathing and became cold. Jade  
burst out into tears and Jake eyes began to water. Finn chuckled a  
little.

'Why are you laughing? She's dead!' Jade challenged, clenching  
her fists tightly. 'A sign of affection from her true love,' He  
repeated, grinning at the two. Jake stared at him. 'Finn! She's gone, okay!? Aren't you gonna respect her death!?'Finn leaned down over  
Sky's lifeless body and picked her up, facing the others. 'No.' He  
replied. 'I'm not gonna respect her death. Cause I'm bringing her  
back.' And connected his lips with hers. Jade and Jake gasped as they  
watched the hero kiss the girl.

Finn kissed her hard and felt warmth  
slowly return to her body. He stayed like this for what felt like  
eternity until he felt his lips be kissed back. They pulled apart and  
Finn looked at her in shock. 'You're back.' She smiled and tilted her  
head.

'I'm back.' Jade tackled her sister into a bear hug. 'Sky! I  
thought you was dead! Waaaah!' The princess sobbed.

Jake walked to his  
bro and elbowed him. 'Well, done, bro. You saved our best friend and  
got a smooch in with your girlfriend!' Finn blushed scarlet.

'What!?  
No! Jake!' He just waggled his eyebrows knowingly and pulled Jade off  
Sky. 'Finn? Thanks for saving me.'

'Thanks for telling me Sky. If you didn't I wouldn't have saved you.'

'Looks like croak dreams can be a  
good thing, huh?' Sky replied, smiling. 'Yeah... Does this mean we're  
boyfriend and girlfriend now?' The hero asked. The girl nodded.

'My Hero.'


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys. JapanLover4ever here. Sorry if you were expecting an update since I was gone for long. I got hooked on vines and Bleach stories. XD Anyway, this story is going to be on hiatus for until November. As a sorry, I want to know what you guys want to happen in the story, because I've been having severe writer's block and I have only written to halfway chapter 15. Don't worry. I will never abandon this story until it's finished and even then I might make a few oneshots and who knows, maybe a sequel! Oh yeah, I'm putting up a poll on if you want me to write a bleach story where they're stuck in a studio and we play loads of different games, whilst interview them on pairings and episodes. I'm going to be writing it with TheVerdentHwnter, so if you like mminecraft, check out her account. As soon as the hiatus is up, I'll post five chapters, 'kay? So don't worry and please review, because without reviews, I get writer's block. =c. So yeah, see you around beginning of November.**

**-JapanLover4ever**


End file.
